


Snapping Teeth

by ItFlare



Series: FE3H Hybrid AU [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Animal Ears, Animal Traits, Biting, Blood, First Kiss, Grinding, Hybrids, M/M, Minor Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Sloppy Makeouts, Wolf hybrid, Wolf hybrid Felix, sylvix - Freeform, wolf Hybrid Sylvain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 23:30:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21418474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItFlare/pseuds/ItFlare
Summary: Felix has always been bitey...And mouthy and snappy and any other word that implies he likes to clamp down on something with his teeth.The Duke was always surprised Sylvain enjoyed being around Felix with how prone he was to mouthing. It was an odd dynamic but somehow their friendship stayed strong even after the sudden loss of Glenn and Dimitri’s family. Things had changed, Felix especially, but somehow the two hybrids still found themselves wrestling on the carpeted floor of Felix’s dorm at Garreg Mach.--Sylvain has a thing for grooming. Felix has a thing for Sylvain.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Series: FE3H Hybrid AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544089
Comments: 21
Kudos: 106





	Snapping Teeth

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I'm doing but thank you for reading my mess!

Felix has always been bitey.

And mouthy and snappy and any other word that implies he likes to clamp down on something with his teeth.

He bit the late queen on the day Lambert brought his family to the Fraldarius estate to meet the newest member of the pack. He was just a pup, so it was to be expected, but Rodrigue and his wife still apologised profusely when they saw the smallest drop of red from her majesty's finger. She’d waved it off, cooing at such a young pups ferocious bite. Lambert laughed and complemented Rodrigue on another strong heir already so full of fire. A great companion for young Dimitri to grow up with.

It wasn’t uncommon for canine hybrid pups to chew and bite. Glenn ruined a chair leg as a toddler in the short few minutes Rodrigue looked away to speak to a servant. Felix ruined several. His wooden bed posts were left worse for wear and there were many times the two young wolves had to be patched up after getting into scuffles on the floor. Bite marks would cover their arms and legs. Felix would bite then Glenn bit back to retaliate. It was considered normal roughhousing amongst wolves until Rodrigue watched as Glenn went for his younger brothers throat. He’d known that his oldest didn’t intend to bite down hard enough to cause damage, but they were still too young and with such rambunctious pups it was a fatal accident just waiting to happen. 

He’d pinned them both down, a deep growl bursting through his fangs. The room filled with loud whimpers as Glenn bared his throat in submission. Felix curled into a ball and cried until Rodrigue sent him away to be comforted by his mother. After a few more warning growls and a stern talking to Glenn was told to join his brother to apologise. Hours later he would find them curled up together in an armchair, fast asleep and seemingly over their little spat on the floor.

The sight soothed something in Rodrigues chest, a hidden worry that his boys may someday end up at each other's throats like the Margraves pups. He knew their situation was vastly different. Both Glenn and Felix bore their family's crest. Even if they hadn't, the Fraldarius pack would not have tossed them aside the way Miklan was. The purple blue bruises dotting young Sylvains throat the last time he’d visited had struck a nerve in Rodrigue that almost sent him snarling after the elder Gautier son. 

The Duke was surprised Sylvain enjoyed being around Felix with how prone he was to mouthing. With all the crescent shaped bruises and scabs he was always covered in it would make sense for him to avoid the younger pup. But somehow Sylvain always wagged his tail around Felix no matter how many times he nipped him. In return Felix would follow Sylvain and seek comfort from him whenever possible.

It was an odd dynamic but somehow their friendship stayed strong even after the sudden loss of Glenn and Dimitri’s family. Things had changed, Felix especially, but somehow the two hybrids still found themselves wrestling on the carpeted floor of Felix’s dorm at Garreg Mach. 

When they were younger Sylvain would always win. He’d pin Felix down with his larger size and gangly limbs then force the younger pup to sit still and allow Sylvain to groom his ears and whatever else was in reach. Now that they were older and Felix had a mean streak a mile long things were far more even.

Felix growled from deep in his chest and flipped Sylvain back onto the floor with a thud. The older wolf growled back in challenge, tail still wagging beneath him as he playfully vocalises. A pinch to Felix’s upper arm causes him to yelp and falter enough to give Sylvain an opening. Sylvain then knees Felix in the side forcing him to crash into the blue carpet. He hits the floor, hand flying to Sylvains face and pushes the redheads cheek as far away as possible. He knows what Sylvain’s going for and he’s not five, he doesn’t need someone else to give him a damn bath, especially not with their tongue. Who knows where the older hybrids mouth had been? Sylvain bites at Felix’s hand before flipping the younger wolf onto his stomach and pins both hands in front of him. Felix bucks wildly for a few seconds then drops back to the ground with a frustrated growl. His black ears are pinned back against his head in annoyance. Sylvain laughs at his petulance.

“Hah!” The redhead teases “Pinned ya!”

Felix growls again pulling at hands trapped beneath Sylvain’s. He wants to claw at the floor in anger and scratch off that smug grin undoubtably stretched across Sylvains stupid face. He can feel Sylvains dumb red tail wagging above him.

_ Idiot. _

Sylvain leans down so they’re chest to back. Felix huffs beneath him, shifting his shoulders.

“Get off of me, idiot.”

“Nope. Now keep your head still.”

_ “Sylvain!” _

He feels the older hybrid nosing at his folded ears, nudging them gently until Felix lets out a withering sigh. The coal black ears atop his head eventually relax and Sylvain buries his nose in dark fur, inhaling deeply. Felix feels his cheeks darken, relieved there's no one else in the room to witness it. He tries to keep his ears straight forward and stop their incessant trembling. Sylvain doesn’t need to know what this does to him but the smile he feels against his hair is proof he’s probably already at least somewhat aware. 

He feels Sylvains teeth tug at the tie in his hair before it comes undone. The loud “Pleh” sound he makes as he spits it onto the floor is completely unnecessary, as are most things with Sylvain. It's maddening.

Felix moves to shake his head. It feels weird now that the tie is out but long practiced fingers in his hair stop him from shaking it out.

“I’ve got it, Fe.” Sylvain murmurs close to his ear. His tone is quiet. Assuring. It makes Felix’s tail shift to wag.

He stops it.

The claws lightly scratching against his scalp cause a tremor to make its way through Felix's body. He fights to keep his eyes open as Sylvain works his thumbs behind Felix’s ears. The feeling is intoxicating. It makes him sleep soft. He loves and he hates it but more so because of the enjoyment Sylvain gets out of doing this to him.

He has to bite back a whine when the enjoyable feeling suddenly stops. He  _ hates  _ this. Sylvain’s tail wags slightly at the snippet of sound Felix had been too out of it to choke down. He keeps quiet, knowing that saying anything right now would break the calm. It was so hard to get Felix to relax these days. Or any days. 

_ Especially since- _

Sylvain leans down far enough to rub his nose at the base of the younger wolves coal black ear. He breathes in the scent of  _ Felixsweatsoapschool _

_ Packpackpack _

And he sighs.

It makes his tail curl in delight. Something primal within him preens. No one else gets to see Felix like this. No one else gets to groom him or play with his hair. Many would love to but Felix won’t let them. But he  _ does  _ let Sylvain.

** _Mine_ ** _ . _

The younger wolf shifts beneath him, reminding Sylvain that there's a very limited window of time before things start to unravel. Felix wouldn’t sit still like this for long. He’s too prickly and guarded. Sylvain coos at the back of Felix’s ear and mouths at it lightly to calm him. The ear twitches and Sylvain knows he needs to act soon before Felix gets flustered and bitey. 

The first swipe of his long tongue causes Felix’s shoulders to stiffen. The second draws out a deep exhale that seems to release an exorbitant amount of tension. Sylvain pets at the wolfs side in apology before gently dragging his tongue along the back of Felix’s ear once more. He wants this to be good. It’s soothing for them both even though Felix would never admit it aloud.

There's something inherently familiar and domestic about caring for Felix. He’s snappy and mean sometimes but deep down he’s still the teary eyed pup crawling into his bed in the middle of the night. Still his best friend who needs comfort and  _ pack _ even though he’s too thick headed to chase after it.

But now there's so much _more_. There's something deeper, more carnal_, _in the many layers of their friendship. The younger hybrids flushes mean something different now. The way he fights himself when Sylvain or Dimitri brush up against him doesn’t go unnoticed. He _loved _his Dima. He _needs _his Sylvain. Who better to understand a wolf than another northern bred wolf? It’s hard not to speak up or act on impulse when the younger wolf has so much need in him and so little awareness of it. Even harder when Sylvain knows he can give it all to the snappy pup and no one else. 

Sylvain works slowly, base of the ear to tip then over again. He switches to the next ear, taking his time not to miss a spot or rush through any of this rare precious time with Felix, so calm and pliant beneath him. When he finishes both ears he brushes the dark curtain of hair covering Felix's neck aside. He makes sure to nuzzle at the back of an ear lightly before nosing his way down towards his shirt collar. Sylvain hates that the uniform covers most of Felix's neck. Hates it even more that Felix chooses to wear high collared shirts and sweaters even during his downtime. It makes it so hard to reach him it almost drives Sylvain to whine in frustration. 

He cuts his pouting short to lick along Felix’s jawline instead. A slow drag of his tongue. He starts near where a humans ear would be then makes his way down towards Felix’s chin. The hybrids ears flutter but he makes no move to stop Sylvain so the older wolf continues his grooming.

Felix flushes deeper when Sylvain licks at his cheek. It's nothing they haven’t done before. It's a childish gesture. It could be seen as a familial greeting among their kind. They’d both done it to Ingrid and Dimitri as pups, even though Ingrid had balked at it. But now, for whatever reason, it makes his heartbeat rise. He swallows when Sylvain pulls down his shirt collar. He laps at the fresh skin. Felix feels stupid for letting something so simple get to him. This isn’t  _ like  _ that but the attention to Felix’s pulse excites something within the hybrid. He tries lifting his hips slightly to help alleviate the pressure from Sylvain’s weight on him and his now uncomfortably tighttight _ tight _ pants. 

It’s disgusting.

Felix hates himself for it but hates that he doesn’t hate Sylvain even more for eliciting this kind of reaction from him in the first place. This isn’t the first time the older wolf has frustrated him so, but every time is the same because he has no idea how to handle it so he  _ doesn’t _ . Instead he snaps something nasty, bares his teeth to make himself as unapproachable as possible. He’s not sure if he can do that with his cheeks flushed as they are and his ears trembling on both sides of his head. He’s in a submissive position. It should bother him far more than it is. 

He shouldn’t  _ enjoy _ it this much.

Sylvain is draped over him, making the growing problem in his pants more apparent with every swipe of the tongue. He nibbles at Felix’s jawline closer and closer to his neck. The thought of Sylvain mouthing at it sends a sudden jolt of heat down Felix’s spine forcing a shudder. His hips jerk up hard enough to alert Sylvain.

The sudden movement pushes the red wolf forward, lips pressing against Felix’s cheek in a sloppy kiss that drags across his skin. Sylvain puffs a breath through his nose, body stiffening abruptly before pulling away. Felix freezes. He almost turns to bare his teeth before a gentle, more practiced kiss is pressed against his cheek. Sylvain holds his position long enough for Felix to pull away, to back out so they could pretend it never happened. Felix is uncomfortable, they haven’t talked about this. He gets it. He’s giving him an out and all Felix does is breath deeply, breaking the silence of the room. When he doesn’t pull away Sylvain hums into his cheek, honey brown eyes closing in what looks to be  _ bliss _ . 

Something in Felix’s chest crows  _ Finally! Finally!  _ And he can’t seem to squash it down.

The sound sets something aflame in Felix’s stomach. His tail quivers and Sylvain’s wags slowly behind them. The older hybrid nuzzles into his cheek, gently placing a hand on the opposite and whispering “Oh,  _ Fe.” _ into the skin. He’s shaking.  _ Electrified.  _

_ Goddess,  _ how he’d wanted this!

Their lips meet softly and suddenly, causing Felix’s eyes to widen abruptly. It's chaste and groundbreaking. Nothing like he’d thought it’d be, but everything he’d told himself he didn’t want.  _ He’d lied _ . There's a second kiss and then a third before he gains his bearings enough to relax into the touch. He can feel Sylvains claws against his cheek, making his stomach tighten strangely.

It’s  _ good. _

This is good.

It shouldn't be.

He should throw him off.

But he can’t force himself to stop it.

He’s never done this before. It’s completely out of his depth, but he can’t say he hasn’t thought about it. The red wolfs lips have taunted him as he lay awake in his bed many a night. He’s wasted too much time wishing he could crawl into Sylvain’s bed in the middle of the night(knowing full well that he could, he _ should,  _ he  ** _can_ ** ).

Felix timidly moves his lips against Sylvains, drawing a happy sound from the wolf who smiles against his mouth. Felix can feel the wolfs tail wagging pleasantly above them as he laps at the younger hybrids spit soaked lips. Felix opens them, faltering as Sylvains tongue runs over his top fangs. He’s not sure how this works but he  _ likes it.  _ It laps at his sharper teeth, moving against them then to his blunter, more human ones, before delving deeper and pressing against Felix’s. The sensation is strange but it makes Felix’s ears quiver with want. He hesitantly presses back and Sylvain makes a noise deep in his throat that could be mistaken for a growl. In any other instance Felix would be sure to growl back but he’s not sure what to do here so instead he mimics Sylvain as best he can. This isn’t the time to bare his fangs and snap but it feels like that's all he's ever known.

Sylvain is being so soft with him, so patient and slow. It's both unnerving and comforting at the same time. 

_ What does he do?  _

_ Where does this go now? _

When he pulls away from the kiss, Felix chases him with both eyes held firmly shut until their mouths separate. When they finally disconnect dark amber eyes fly open in surprise. They’re fearful. Eager. If he does the wrong thing the softer part of Felix will be hidden away even deeper than before _ .  _ Sylvain pulls him back in to lay a few quick kisses along Felix’s cheek then pets the other side of his face, nuzzling the skin next to his eye. He lays one last kiss there.

“Hey,  _ hey _ . It’s okay, I’m not going anywhere.” He soothes. 

Another kiss.

“Just gonna move over, okay?”

Felix doesn’t respond, jaw tightening to conceal it's unsure tremble.

_ This is stupid. _

He’s being ridiculous.

His ears slip further down on his head. 

Sylvain coos again and slips off. He makes sure to keep a careful hand petting against the younger hybrids side. There's no break in contact. Something biting at his insides won’t let him. 

He drops another kiss onto Felix’s head. Presses his lips right between soft black ears. Felix’s eyes clenched shut, relaxing slightly only when Sylvain lightly scratches behind his ears.

“Turn over for me.” he whispers. His hand pushes against Felix’s shoulder. The hybrid almost growls, almost bites. But Sylvain’s careful guidance turns him with little to no fanfare. 

He’s not a  _ child!  _

_ He- _

“I know, but it's only us _ . _ ”

_ But he- _

“Just you and me, Fe.” 

_ Yes, but- _

“Let me take care of you.”

_ It’s- _

Felix shivers at the older hybrids words. His stomach fills with warmth and he feels absolutely  _ sick  _ with it.

But it’s  _ good _ and  _ Sylvain _

_ SylvainSylvainSylvain! _

And suddenly he’s on his back with the red wolf on top of him, holding his face and kissing his lips, dragging his tongue against them slowly, hand moving into his hair. He pulls it, long strands catching in his fingers. Felix breathes out a sound. He’s never made that one before.

And it’s  _ good. _

_ This feels so  _ ** _good_ ** _ ! _

Now Sylvain’s smiling against his teeth. 

He moves his lips when they reconnect, mirroring Sylvain as best he can, teeth itching to bite into swollen flesh. He’s not sure if he wants to make Sylvain bleed but he kinda  _ does  _ so he nips at his bottom lip. 

Lightly

then  _ harder _

Sylvain gasps. There's a whimper caught in his throat, or is that a growl? One hand scratches into his cheek, the other poking holes into the shoulder of Felix’s uniform. There's a warning growl vibrating against his cheek, fangs pressing against the skin. He curls his lip to bare a fang and Sylvain pulls back to pin his shoulders back down against the floor. They snap at the air, jaws clicking as their molars connect. It feels primal.  _ Feral.  _ Sylvain looks him dead in the eye and growls deep enough for Felix to feel it vibrate through him all the way down to his straining cock.

He’s being dominated.

Dark amber eyes are wide, pupils blown in the half light of the room. Sylvain tears his arms from his uniform jacket, the top three buttons of his shirt previously undone. Felix licks his teeth at the sight of the pale unbitten skin. He wants to tear into him, taste his blood and lick at the wounds. Sylvain growls again as if he’d read his mind. The show of teeth is enough to quiet Felix. It should rile him up, a slight at his rank in the pack ( ** _what_ ** _ pack?)  _ but the show of dominance curls warmly deep in his belly. Felix bares his throat, ears down, but a fang still shows. His tail is moving back and forth, fighting to curl inwards through the excitement. 

He  _ wants  _ this. Wants  _ him.  _

Flames, Sylvain wants him to.

The older wolf leans down, legs now bracketing both Felix’s thighs. He eyes Felix’s noticeable erection straining desperately against his pants. There's a wet spot showing through at the tip that calls for his attention. Sylvain sniffs the air, licking lavasciously at his lips before looking Felix dead in the eye. The black wolf sees the moment the older hybrids pupils expand, replacing his playful look with hunger. He reaches down to gently palm him and Felix moans, bucks up into the touch. His shoulders hunch, surprised at his body's sudden reaction. No ones ever done that before. There's so much  _ more _ to it when it's by another's hand. Sylvains hand moves again, careful of his claws. The whimper he gets from the younger wolf shakes him. The triumph he feels over having the black wolf so open and pent up beneath him is indescribable. 

He wants to lick and dominate, snap his teeth to make Felix make those sounds.

But the wide eyed look and ears pressed down tells Sylvain that’s not what the pup needs right now. 

He could finish him like this but it would be quick and overwhelming. Felix needs softness and security which is exactly what Sylvain desires to give.

Sylvain croons lightly. Vocalising in ways most humans wouldn’t understand. Felix’s brows pinch together showing his nerves and inexperience. The hybrid reaches forward to cradle Felix’s flushed cheeks in his hands and leans forward to place a kiss to his forehead, his cheeks and nose.

Another hum and he’s nuzzling the side of his mouth.

“ _ Sweetheart _ ..” Sylvain breathes “Oh, Felix.. baby. Pup.”

Felix whines, high and inhuman. He doesn’t know what to do with this kind of attention. Sylvain kisses him again.

He should hate this. He  _ should. _

“I’m sorry, sweetheart. Let me take care of you right.”

Felix lets out a shaky sigh, nodding regardless of his obvious nerves. The way Sylvain looks down at him is unnerving and saccharine. Felix struggles to meet his eyes and Sylvain has to hold his tongue.

He’s so  _ sweet _ like this.

This dark eared snappy pup so warm and red faced beneath him.

_ His  _ dark eared snappy pup.

Sylvain wants nothing more than to hide him away and kiss at the roughness and hard edges forever, to call him sweet names and shower him in every endearment he can fathom. Felix’s cheeks would burn. He almost laughs at the thought but a quiet whine calls his attention.

Felix’s amber eyes flit away as soon as Sylvain comes back to himself. He pets at the wolfs hair in apology before leaning in to claim Felix’s lips once again. He’s met with less hesitation. Felix presses into the kiss, reaching a hand up to fist at the back of Sylvains shirt. It's grounding. He needs this. Sylvain reads into the action and presses his body down further against the hybrids. 

He pulls back to lick a strip up Felix’s jawline before resting their foreheads together.

“We’re gonna try something different okay?” he whispers.

Felix’s eyes widen slightly but he nods against him. 

“Just stay with me, okay? Tell me if you don’t like it.”

The black wolf bites his tongue the moment Sylvain moves their hips together. He blushes harder, knowing that  _ he _ did this to Sylvain. 

_ He _ made Sylvain like that.

_ Fuck. _

Sylvain exhales, almost moans.

“You alright?”

Felix groans.

Sylvain moves his hips again, presses down harder, swivels his hips in a way that makes Felix’s thighs tense, jumping up to encase Sylvain between them. He refrains from doing so but he wants to wrap his legs around the older wolf more than anything.

Felix gasps against his lips. His mouth stays open puffing air against Sylvains face like a panting dog. He’s embarrassed by himself but Sylvain groans regardless. His eyes are unfocused, lost in those deep honey browns. They rut against each other for what feels like forever but not long enough before Sylvain runs a hand down his side to reach the bottom of Felix’s shirt. He pulls at the fabric, untucking it enough to sneak his hand inside. Felix’s skin is warm, probably red as his face. He grinds down roughly, imagining the pups full bodied blush. Felix whines high in his throat, voice ranging between man and beast in a way that reminds both hybrids exactly what they are. Sylvain runs his claws against the hybrids skin. Felix shudders uncontrollably. 

Felix wants to ask for more- no-  _ demand it. _ But he’s in no position to do so and comprehensible sounds refuse to leave his mouth. He feels much more wolf than he does man and he’s unsure how to communicate what he wants without turning into a writhing beast beneath the other wolf.

He whines, whimpering high pitched sounds he hasn’t let himself make in years. Sylvain coos gently, slowing his hips and licking at his cheek. 

“You okay, baby?”

Felix nods, hiding his face in Sylvains shoulder. 

_ Goddess, _ he’s so  ** _cute_ ** _ . _

He lays a kiss beneath Felix’s ear.

“What do you need, pup?”

The endearment makes Felix’s entire body tremble. 

“Tell me, Fe.”

Silence. 

Another press of lips against the base of his ear.

“C’mon, pup. Be good for me, Fe.”

_ Fuck.  _ Felix whines high in his throat and presses his hips up hard enough to make Sylvain grunt. “ _ More _ ” he moans into the fabric. Sylvain presses back down against him.

“ _ Fuck _ , Fe.” he groans. Presses down harder, speeds up his thrusts, swivels his hips in that way that makes Felix’s jaw drop.

“You're so good, Fe.” another whine “So good for me.”

Felix ruts up against him. He presses his face against the crook of the older hybrids neck and breaths in his scent, crying out as Sylvain presses down again.

“Fe, fuck.  _ Goddess,  _ Fe.”

_ Flames,  _ everything is  _ so much. _

Felix wraps his arms around Sylvain’s neck. He sinks his claws into the fabric of the wolfs shirt. He’s ruining his shirt but neither seem to care. Sylvain continues to whisper sweet nothings into his quivering ears. 

Heat builds in Felix’s lower belly. It’s making him desperate and whiney. He can’t stop his body from wriggling around every time Sylvain presses down against him. The feeling of Sylvains clothed length against his own is maddening. He’s overwhelmed with sensation, growing more and more desperate as they continue frotting against each other on the floor. He whimpers into the red wolf's shoulder, inhaling the familiar scent that's comforted him since early childhood. His teeth itch to sink into Sylvain’s pale flesh. He wants to bite him silly, plunging his fangs in deep enough to draw blood. He wants to lap at the flesh then leave a mark for the other hybrids to see. 

Felix turns his head away from Sylvains neck and bites down on his shoulder. Sylvains head jerks to the side. He groans, transitioning into a deep growl that vibrates through his chest.

_ Finally _ he thinks 

“Fuck!”

His hips quicken, stuttering against the younger wolves as he feels the tight band of pleasure grow ever tighter in his lower stomach. Flames, he won't last much longer, not with Felix biting him like that.

Felix doesn’t let go until he can feel blood pooling against his lower lip. He licks the wound apologetically before turning and mouthing Sylvains neck. The older wolf jerks his head with a growl and nips at Felix’s bottom lip in revenge. Felix whimpers high and needy, the show of dominance affecting him in ways he’d never admit. His cock hurts with how hard it is. It’s awful but it feels so good and Sylvain is on top of him. Sylvain is protecting him, taking care of him-

_ Fuck,  _ he’s so close.

“Fe, baby. Fe..” a moan “Gods, Fe. You're being so good to me. So good for me, pup. So pretty all for me”

The hybrids hips jolt upwards again, a ragged breath turning into a whimper meant to be Sylvains name. Sylvain croons and growls deeply, one last time.

“ ** _Mine_ ** _ ” _

Felix’s orgasm hits him like a punch to the gut. He feels himself go cross eyed as pleasure shoots through him, jaw dropping open with a gasp so deep it should burst his chest. He’s not sure if he whimpers or howls or if he could even tell if he were choking on his own tongue at this point. His body thrashes against the older wolf who tenses above him and pants out his name over and over again as if stuck in a trance. When Sylvain’s back arches forward he lets out a sound that barely passes through his clenched fangs, a growl that speaks possession and safe keeping. 

Felix finally comes out of the floaty haze when Sylvain’s forehead presses against his own. The wolf's breath is warm against his face as he lightly scratches behind Felix’s ears. 

“You, okay?” he whispers cautiously as if speaking too loud would break whatever calming spell he’d put Felix under. The slow nod he gets is met with a lazy smile.

“Good.”

It's darker now, though the sun has yet to set. The room is far too warm to be so close to anyone,  _ especially  _ Sylvain, being the living heater that he is. The mess in his pants is quickly growing more and more uncomfortable by the minuet.

It’s  _ disgusting. _

_ He should get up- _

He doesn’t  _ like  _ this sort of thing. 

..But maybe he does?

_ Just this once. _

But  _ only _ once.

The slowly growing smile on Sylvains face and sweet way he nuzzles against Felix’s forehead and nose keep him grounded. Sylvain runs his thumb over Felix’s tumefied bottom lip, marveling at its size and flustered color. They’re kissing again. Nice and slow. 

It’s good.

_ This is good _ .

And Felix decides that he can lay there and let things be just for a little bit.

_ “Ow, fuck! Felix!” _

But not without biting Sylvain’s thumb first. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Felix special ability is Lone Wolf so here we are.
> 
> I'm sure the tags made this sound sexier than it was lmao. Stay tuned for all that! Our good(bad) boi Sylvain didn't want to push Felix too far for their first time y'know? 
> 
> Thanks for reading(!) and if you'd care for further updates or you just want to follow me deeper into Fire Emblem hell you can find me on Twitter @ItFlare


End file.
